Meeting A Prince
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Read why Thranduil was really mad at Thorin. And What did Bilbo see that Thranduil and his wife tried to hide?


**Hello everyone, I was working on another story, I had something pop in my head I just HAD to write. It's a one-shot and it's based off of **_The Hobbit_** more than **_Lord Of The Rings. _**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Title: Meeting A Prince.

Summary: Read why Thranduil was really mad at Thorin. And What did Bilbo see that Thranduil and his wife tried to hide?

* * *

Bilbo managed to run right past three elfs both holding spears in their hands, never noticing Bilbo. Thanks to the ring on his finger. He smiled, and daintily walked around to find his friends. It took him a while, but with enjoying the scenery of large portraits, statues, and beautiful colors that followed it. It wasn't until he saw a large balcony, marbled in gold trim and glass. He smiled and ran to the rails, he of course had to stand on his tiptoes in order to see and what he saw, was marvelous. It was the Elven King himself! Dressed in what seemed elvish robes, his gold hair was long and reached his chest, the crest circlet wrapped around his head sparkled, showing his dignity and pride of being a king.

A very pretty woman with what Bilbo climbed to-be a goddess of beauty, She was beautiful, dressed in a very thin white dress that dropped and dragged on the cold floor, she wore a coat made of what Bilbo could guess by the scent was roses. He had heard that Elves liked things that were either shiny, or smelled good, but he figured this woman took that to the maximum level.

It was just the two of them. Alone...of Course, Bilbo noticed something else. Wrapped in a white blanket it seems, Bilbo heard a small whimper. Bilbo smiled trying to get a closer look. He couldn't see much, so he hopped on the rim of the balcony. The King seemed to be cuddling with the child, making Bilbo unable to see the child. As he tried to look closer, he noticed he was coming closer and closer to the floor.

"OMPF!" He cried out once his little plump body hit the stone floor.

King Thranduil looked up along with his wife.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Probably a guard, goofing off again." Thranduil said, drawing his attention back to the cooing baby in his arms.

* * *

"We were not trespassing! We were lost, and starving," Thorin answered.

"Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?" The King hissed. Thorin narrowed his eyes, Elves...always so demanding. He thought. Thranduil was loosing his patience.

"Let me tell you something, drawf, My Queen is still suffering an aftermath." Of course Thranduil was talking about his wife still suffering from pains from the aftermath of giving birth he was surprised that his queen was so demandful to see Thranduil in the thrown room, her excuse:

_"He deserves to see his son" _

Thranduil had only gotten to see Legolas once, and that was during birth it had only been for five minutes, before he was called to court (again). These past few days, Thranduil had missed chances after chances to see his son and his queen finally had just about enough strenght to be brought here, he was forced to make them leave, because of a dwarf. A repeating...slow...DWARF!

"I told you, we were starving. And lost" Thorin said.

The king exhaled, Bilbo was fasinated, this was quite a sight indeed. He still hadn't recovered from his fall, he was thankful there wasn't any serious damage, just sores and maybe a bruise. The king tried asking again on why Thorin was in the woods, he was given the same answer.

"I wonder why you tell me the same answer, over and over again." Thrnaduil muttered to himself.

"I wonder why you ask me the same question, knowing you'll get the same answer, over and over again." Thorin belittled. The king botled up from his seat, guards, and court men were astounded, even more so than Bilbo, who stood closer now, right next to the king's thrown, wanting a better view and he could, seeing he had on the ring and daren not to take it off.

"You're questioning my authority?" Thranduil said, hot-tempered.

Thorin just stood there. Thranduil lared at him, daring him to move a muscle.

"Very well..." he he stated threw gritted teath. "Take him away in my darkest, coldest, and most foul cell, even if he waits a hundred years!" And with that, Bilbo saw two elves shackle Thorin and forefully move him out of the room down a hall. Bilbo knew right then and there he should have followed the two elves and Thorin, but his curiosity was focused on the King. He looked up and saw the king mutter somthing under his breath and walk the opsite way. Following him, sometimes having to run to get back to Thranduil's walking pace, for Hobbits are not that fast of walkers, but they sure can run.

He followed Thranduil down halls and even rooms, until he saw the king apporch two double doors, engraved in marvolus patterns, Thranduil turned and looked behind him, feeling as if he had been followed but was a bit surprised when he found there to be no one (accept an invisale Bilbo, that is).

Thranduil opened the doors and slowly walked in. Bilbo trying to get in as well, without causing interruption.

"My queen..." Thranduil purred.

Bilbo gasped, he was in the King's room! There laying ever so gently on sating pillows covered in blankets of fur and cloth, was his Queen. She was Queen of the Elves. And Bilbo still agreed, she was beautiful, but when he got a closer look at her, he realized why Thranduil loved her so much. Her creamy white but glowing skin looked soft and radient, her hair twinkled down and dropped to the floor. Eyes were an aurora blue, piercing into the thougths of another, But her smile, Bilbo like that the best. It was clam reasuring and perfect.

"Why did you come down to the thrown room? You know you're on medication..." Thranduil stated.

"I just..." She dared to say, she looked back at the king and then at her baby. The child was still wrapped in a blanket, but a different one, this one was white and a bit larger and softer looking. Bilbo didn't look at the child...yet. Trying to find a way around, he held in his breath and walk in between the two. Walking so slowly as they carried on with their conversation.

"I understand." Thranduil smiled. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're still not well, and Don't act as if you don't get pains at night when you try and sleep."

The Queen was shocked, how did Thranduil know of that? She thought she was quiet and slick about that. The Queen got pains in her stomach area, causing her to have to get out of bed, thus giving her lack of sleep.

"Take it easy...please." Thranduil said.

"But...I really wanted you to see Legolas." She said.

"Well, I'm here now." He smiled, taking the Babe from her arms, just about as Bilbo was about to get a glance at the babe, it was taken and put in a higher place, Bilbo frowned, his timing was bad. He decided to take a more dangerous apporch, he started to climb on a few shelves that were next to the canopy bed. With his little hobbit body, he was able to get on the top. He leaned over and smiled as he saw it. It was _beautiful! _Though just a small baby, Bilbo thought this child was more beautiful than anything. Light blonde hair and dark saphine blue eyes, standing out enduring his pale white skin. He smiled, seeing he got his wish and hopped down the shelves, taking one look back at the King and Queen and their prince.

"Now, to find Thorin." He said, walking around to find his dwarf friend.

* * *

"Really, Uncle Bilbo?! You saw the Elf prince?" a very curiosu and excited little Hobbit named Frodo asked his Uncle.

Bilbo smiled and nodded.

"Of course, with my own eyes, lad." Bilbo said.

"Will I ever get to meet prince Legolas?" Frodo asked his uncle, nestling down into the covers of his warm bed.

"Maybe one day, but it wont happen until you leave the Shire" Bilbo said. Frodo was an average Hobbit, usually Hobbits never left the shire, they enjoyed their holes in the ground homes and gardens. Frodo, despite adoring his home and the only place he'd known, knew someday he'd have to leave.

"Maybe...maybe you can come with me, Uncle? We'll have our own adventure" Frodo smiled.

Bilbo smiled back, "Of course, lad" He promised.

It would only be a few years, before Frodo meet Prince Legolas.


End file.
